kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 August 2015
22:12:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:12:06 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 22:20:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:20:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:29:51 my 22:29:54 tag 22:29:56 LAG 22:30:46 Oh 22:32:08 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 22:33:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:34:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:34:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:39:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:43:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:46:18 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 22:47:01 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:47:10 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 22:48:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:52:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:53:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:53:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:59:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:59:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:00:54 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:01:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:01:29 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:02:26 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:02:33 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:03:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:03:06 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:03:10 -!- Ultimate Dark Carnage has joined Special:Chat. 23:03:21 Hello 23:03:24 :O 23:03:26 yp 23:03:29 yo* 23:03:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:03:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:04:14 Hi UDC 23:04:16 How are you? 23:04:51 UDC please I really need the bot's chat box gray. 23:05:28 Okay. Link me to the css 23:06:07 Chat.css 23:06:20 Oh wait 23:06:31 darn wikia still hasn't unlocked it 23:06:40 My bad... 01:29:05 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:30:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:30:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:31:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:31:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:31:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:32:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:32:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:04 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:35:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:36:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:37:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:38:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:39:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:42:01 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:55 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 02:07:07 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 03:08:43 ,....sigh 03:09:19 Whats up? 03:10:38 not much 03:11:29 *head desk* sigh 03:12:57 *eats swedish fish* 03:15:39 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 03:16:09 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 03:16:09 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 03:16:43 *hits my head harder against desk* ...manga..styled...comic book...what is wrong that sentence? 03:17:46 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 03:17:49 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 03:25:42 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 03:54:51 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 11:33:25 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:34:36 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:40:59 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:53:17 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:05:24 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:10:06 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:54:58 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 13:09:30 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 13:10:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 13:10:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 13:41:23 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 13:47:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 14:02:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 14:03:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 14:05:50 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:06:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:06:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:06:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:11:33 ...oh god.. 14:21:10 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 14:21:21 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:24:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:24:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:25:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:26:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:27:18 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:27:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:28:20 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:28:40 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:29:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:29:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:31:10 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:31:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:32:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:34:16 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 14:34:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 14:35:35 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 14:38:10 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:38:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:40:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:40:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:40:35 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:40:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:41:35 . 14:42:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:42:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:45:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:45:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:46:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:46:45 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:48:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:48:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:53:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:53:59 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:54:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:55:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:56:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:56:11 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:56:41 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:57:11 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:58:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:59:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:59:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:59:41 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 15:00:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 15:00:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 15:02:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 15:02:08 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 15:02:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 15:02:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 15:03:45 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 15:03:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 15:04:34 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 15:05:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 15:05:23 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 15:05:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 15:20:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:15:55 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:15:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:16:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:16:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:16:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:19:48 sigh 16:33:54 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:36:30 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 16:58:51 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 16:59:40 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 17:04:46 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 17:14:12 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:44:36 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:05:35 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:06:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:06:07 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:16:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:21:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:24:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:24:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:24:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:24:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:28:50 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:29:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:29:19 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 18:36:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:36:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:36:38 And I accidentally clicked out 18:36:42 -_- 18:37:30 Org reopen the pm please. 18:39:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:39:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:51:12 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:51:23 Hello 18:51:28 teen 18:51:34 make a new Flight rising account :D 18:51:42 I jsut made one during English 18:54:53 http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=184537 18:56:34 Cool 18:57:15 are you gonna make another account 18:57:59 test 19:09:21 No. 19:15:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:15:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:15:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:15:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:17:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:17:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:19:36 I cant find any of my dragons on search ebcause my account was banned 19:23:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:26:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:26:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:33:55 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:34:08 Ok I joined again 19:34:13 I'm InunoTaisho 19:34:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:34:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:36:06 How can I rename my account there? 19:36:30 you go under account settings 19:36:49 dont insult them in message 19:36:58 because the mods can actually read into your private messages 19:37:10 I won't 19:37:22 and wow nosy much 19:37:23 Kinda creepy 19:37:30 thats how we got banned 19:37:44 they were looking into our messages and saw us giving away from items and dragons they banned us for it 19:37:59 Well they are bitches. 19:38:04 Like that. 19:38:18 How do you know this? 19:40:24 I read it in one of their forums or something I forgot 19:40:47 K 19:41:05 Should I change it to InuNoTaisho? 19:41:09 http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=184537&tab=dragon&did=15736291 < like my new dragon 19:41:13 no 19:41:23 Save your name change until you want to change it again 19:41:31 So leave it as InunoTaisho 19:41:33 Ya 19:42:34 Why? 19:42:46 ya, until you find a username you really truely want to change it. Don't change to make Upper cases you'll loose that free name change 19:43:13 or are you asking why I named my dragon MissTottleWatts 19:44:12 *minus the ok* 19:44:27 Ok 19:52:45 K 19:53:10 I'm only doing this because I want to be your friend on there. 19:53:17 But if they ban me again 19:53:41 I might go off on them like no one has ever seen 19:54:47 you can name dragons really dumb names like I'm doing ;D 19:55:22 but Im saving one special name for my guardian I will try to death to get 19:56:47 Ok 20:00:08 maybe see if JJ can breed me one 20:01:14 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:07:46 too much girl dragons 20:16:14 lol 20:20:03 I only have one boy 20:30:05 honors kids: *hand shakes each other when they first meet* regular kids: *stares at somebody who is trying hand shake and is like wtf are they doing?* (trollface) 20:30:35 xD 20:32:25 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:32:26 No serious I meet this girl. I'm like Hi Im Nicole. *does a hand shake gesture* She just stared at my hand like the heck is she doing*. So then I said. "wow don't know what a handshake" and walked away from her 20:32:46 Oh ok 20:33:08 I meet one of my friend's honor friends we both do a hand shake 20:34:21 we both have a long table. the other half goes to me and my friends, the other half goes to ....... I dont know what to call them, but they're annoying as crap 20:35:17 we keep our table clean, the other half of the table is like screaming, jumping up and dancing screaming in half pitch noises and leaving their food at the table. 20:35:47 Lol 20:36:10 I dont care if the bell is rining. Im gonna first put my food in the trash, not leave it at the table and force the principals to pick it up. 20:36:22 Yeah 20:37:43 the principals all hang out at lunch to keep an eye on the kids. Everyone hates Mr. Kirtk because he's always yelling at kids, or telling them to not do stuff 20:37:54 Lol 20:38:30 If a Teacher yells at me for doing something Im not suppose to do. Im not gonna start getting mad at them and yelling at them 20:38:45 because it's my own fault, they're doing what they're suppose to do. 20:39:02 K 20:39:08 XD 20:40:17 K 20:40:20 XD 20:40:23 this is why some teachers and a few people say that some teenagers should learn to act like me. XD not all teenagers should act like me. 20:41:29 They part that they should act like me in. Is respect for my superiors, or people doing their jobs 20:41:34 *the only 20:41:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Nd5Ce_RXbI listen to this 20:42:13 and Maybe a bit in my kindness, and passiveness 20:42:33 I only watched the first episode of that show 20:42:49 I know but it's just the ending song of Season 7 xD 20:43:10 yep 20:43:52 somebody just flat out did a spoiler of The walking dead in the government class XD 20:44:07 Our teacher was comparing The Walking Dead to a world without a Government 20:45:30 tomorrow I might be making a cumber shark or a apple swan 20:46:33 lol 20:47:27 guy: I dont know government 20:47:46 *need 20:49:21 Government: You don't need us until you realize, you're dumb as hell (trollface) we pay for your education, and provide you with care if you're sick, plus we protect you from getting randomly murdered for looking ugly (trollface) Which you are. Guy:.... Dang it Government 20:49:51 Govertroll 20:54:32 xD 20:54:44 is group cht on 20:59:36 No 21:00:05 aw D: 21:13:42 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 21:13:48 Hello Max 21:13:55 yo teen 21:14:24 Max how do you like my avi lol 21:14:39 hold on im gonna look closer 21:15:03 my opinion this is your most badass avi ever 21:15:20 Thanks 21:15:31 but i dont know who he is 21:15:53 somebody just paid me on Flight rising to draw his dragon as a humna 21:15:59 *human 21:16:10 http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Inu_no_Taish%C5%8D this is him max 21:17:57 Peepers do you not intend on having the goddess of dragons title anymore? 21:19:21 hmm great dog demon sounds awesome 21:19:34 i like it more than god of weater 21:19:34 Thanks 21:19:55 means he is a villain in the anime 21:21:00 "Supreme...conquest. Tell me, Sesshōmaru, have you someone to protect" 21:22:25 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:23:10 hmm 21:23:26 pretty much unkown abbiletys 21:25:10 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 21:25:15 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 21:25:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:25:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:25:35 yep 21:25:53 would make an awesome apponent 21:26:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:26:11 hi guys 21:26:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:26:30 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/158287/15828678_350.png?mtime=Vcxg5wAB3Jc < Here is my little Princess 21:26:39 Peepers do you not intend on having the goddess of dragons title anymore? 21:26:58 I will take it 21:27:52 Ooooh another commission 21:35:55 I have 240000 coins now 21:36:04 lucky\ 21:36:04 minus the extra 0 21:36:18 I have red 50 coins /c 21:36:23 I wish I had the 240000, but I have 24000 21:37:11 I dont make money through the fair grounds, I need a new way of making money, and not through funneling. So Im making money through Art 21:37:41 teen 21:38:01 No I'm not asking for coins 21:38:07 I will earn them myself 21:38:11 through the fair 21:38:18 go to 21:38:28 gather items and click digging 21:38:52 you can get coin jars with 200 coins in it, and chests if you're lucky enough and as well as sellable items 21:40:24 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 21:40:37 K 21:45:33 Hi 21:45:35 o/ 21:53:27 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 21:58:26 LA 21:58:46 lol 22:03:56 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 22:04:31 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 22:16:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dfZ9BXaNyE 22:22:38 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 22:22:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 22:29:34 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:29:37 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 22:30:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCL94-MsxYc 22:42:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:49:01 Kuru 22:49:09 Hm? 22:49:29 Mom: if somebody bully's you. If you Ignore them they will get bored and leave you alone me: No they don't leave you alone until you break their nose (trollface) 22:55:02 well chats dead 22:55:13 lol 22:57:32 Chat's not dead, you just need the right tools to wake everyone up >:) *holds up megaphone and blows airhorn through the megaphone* >:D 22:57:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:58:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:58:40 Ow d: 22:58:44 D: * 23:00:47 *whistles innocently and hides megaphone and airhorn* Wasn't me ;) 23:00:59 lol 23:05:00 :D 23:09:08 *blows airhorn at Teen and Kuru* 23:10:07 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 23:12:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:12:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:12:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:16 *hands air horn to Teen's bot* good bot :P 23:13:43 Lol 23:14:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:30 :D 23:18:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:18:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:21:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:21:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:22:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:22:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:22:56 Hi Skar :) 23:23:12 hi 23:23:46 Skar 23:24:20 kuru 23:24:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:24:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:24:53 Skar 23:24:57 *clears throat and reads from a paper* D: Skar I miss you and I love you!- Jj 23:24:58 you still play flgiht rising 23:25:06 yes peeps 23:25:17 jj skar misses and loves you more ;; 23:25:22 ;-;* 23:25:22 Had to make a new account ebcause of the blocking. So here is my new dragon http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/158287/15828678_350.png?mtime=Vcxg5wAB3Jc 23:25:27 *writes that down* 23:25:34 cool 23:25:36 her name is RedRobinYuuuummmmm 23:25:48 you put in the part about me loveing jj kuru 23:26:01 and the part where mails and coco miss,but mostly me 23:26:05 *writes that in huge letters* 23:28:36 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:28:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:28:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:06 Anything else Skar? 23:29:06 you get all that 23:29:24 alos bring up the part i miss her soooo much 23:30:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:30:53 you must also talk abou the time org bread tried to kills us all case jj was not here to feed it 23:31:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:31:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:31:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:31:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:31:48 *sighs and writes* 23:32:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:32:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:32:42 ok that shoould do it 23:32:46 also i love her 23:33:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:33:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:35:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:35:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:35:12 xD 23:36:18 that should do it 23:37:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:37:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:38:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:38:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:33 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:40:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:41:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:41:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:43:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:44:08 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:45:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:45:13 Skar should I name my dragon commandermofo (trollface) 23:45:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:45:39 sure 23:45:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:45:42 lol 23:45:48 themofoCommander 23:45:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:08 nah I'd probably get banned 23:46:34 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:46:36 or Doktor Hass 23:47:02 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:47:49 Lol 23:48:20 or abominator 23:48:36 ThemofoCommander, lol that would make a lot pf people laugh if someone had that username 23:50:50 OH MY FRIENDS JOINING FLGIHT RISING 23:51:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:51:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:58 :3 23:56:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:56:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:57:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 2015 08 13